Reba and JAG
by mngurlstuckinva
Summary: This is a story for anyone who likes Reba McEntire and JAG. It is NOT a song fic. HM all the way!
1. Chapter 1 Only in my Mind

Part 1: Only In My Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Jag.

Author's Note: I'm not sure what exactly is going on with me lately, but I'm going through a Reba faze. I am suddenly in love with all of her songs. I just can't get enough of them. Now before you worry that this is going to be a song fic let me ease your mind, it won't be. I do, however, use some lines out of her songs in here, just because I think they fit well with the story. And of course if you read this, please, please, please review it. I know it doesn't always happen because truthfully, I don't always review, but I would really like it. Anyhow, let's get on with the story!

Setting: Sometime in the sixth season, after Mic has moved to the states. To those of you who know me you know that I can't write a Mic and Mac fanfic, it just sounds weird to me. HM all the way!!

_"__He said have you ever cheated on me_

_I said only in my mind__"_

Mac walked into her apartment throwing her cover and her coat onto the chair as she quickly made her way into her bedroom. She didn't even know that anyone else was there until she came back out. On the couch, not making a noise, sat Mic. She had never seen him quite like this. He was sitting with his feet flat on the ground, leaning forward, with a picture frame in his hands. The picture wasn't one of him and Mac, but one of Mac and Harm. Mac wasn't sure if he was going to throw the picture at her, or if he was going to break down crying.

She silently went over to him. Taking the picture frame out of his hands and placing it back on her end table where it had been since she'd developed it. She wasn't sure exactly what to say to him, but she knew he wouldn't stay silent for long.

He suddenly looked up, his eyes still not revealing what he was feeling. He asked, "Do you really love me Sarah?"

She didn't know what to say. She didn't even know the truth herself. Did she love him? Is she in love with him? Is there a difference? Well of course there's a difference, but she didn't know if she was in love with him.

Apparently she waited too long to answer because Mic looked away shaking his head. "Sarah, how can I marry you when you don't even know if you love me?"

"You didn't even give me a chance to answer." She said looking down, deciding now was the perfect time to inspect her socks.

"You don't have to answer, you already have. Look at your face in this picture. Then try to tell me that you love me more than him." He handed her the picture.

She took it from him and inspected it. It was a picture of her and Harm outside of the JAG headquarters. She could remember the day perfectly. It was the first warm day in the spring. She and Harm had decided to eat outside that day, enjoying the warmth as much as they could. That was the day that Bud had gotten his new camera. He insisted that he didn't have a picture of them and begged them incessantly until they finally gave in. Harm stood behind her and put his arms around her waist. She placed her hands over his and leant back reveling the feeling of being in his arms. On her face was the biggest smile she'd ever given. Harm also gave his patented flyboy grin. It was honestly her favorite picture that she'd ever seen of both of them. She could even now remember how happy she felt to be with him then.

She looked back at Mic and knew she couldn't tell him that she was really in love with him, but she really didn't want to hurt him. "Mic I… I do love you but…" She just couldn't finish it.

"But you love him more." He finished for her. He got up from his place on the couch. He gave her a sad smile and walked over to her. She wasn't sure what to expect, but he simply gave her a small kiss on the cheek and walked to the door. "I just want you to be happy Sarah. I hope he will do what I couldn't."

He walked out of her apartment, leaving her alone with only her thoughts. He left her life for good.

A/N: Sorry it was so short. I just want to get to the good part! Hope you like it so far.


	2. Chapter 2 Sunday Kind of Love

Part 2: Sunday Kind of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Jag.

Author's Note: If you haven't figured out by this point all the names of the chapters are the names of the songs I got the lyrics from. And of course if you read this, please, please, please review it. I know it doesn't always happen because truthfully, I don't always review, but I would really like it. Anyhow, let's get on with the story!

Setting: Sometime in the sixth season, after Mic has moved to the states. To those of you who know me you know that I can't write a Mic and Mac fanfic, it just sounds weird to me. HM all the way!!

_"__Can't seem to find somebody, someone to care._

_And I'm on a lonely road that leads to nowhere._

_I need a Sunday kind of love.__"_

Mac looked back at the closed door. She had been doing that for almost a week now, ever since Mic had left. She wasn't sure what to do now. She wasn't even sure what she felt now. No she knew what she felt, she was lonely.

She knew she should be sad. In all reality she should be absolutely crushed, the man she was going to marry had left her. If she let herself think about that what she really felt wasn't anything like sadness, it was more relief than sadness. Mic was a great man. He was honest and sweet and one of the best lawyers she'd ever come up against, but all of that didn't do anything for her. Mic would've been the perfect man for her if she would've met him about six years ago, but she didn't. By the time she met him she'd already given her heart to another man.

She'd given her heart away about five years ago, the moment she pulled him up into the helicopter with her. He'd suddenly climbed into her heart at the same time. She didn't know it at the time, but he'd done it. He was the only man she ever wanted. He certainly screwed things up for her with any other guy.

Try as she might with Mic she knew from the beginning that it wasn't to be. Then how had she accepted his ring? That was something she still wasn't sure about herself. It definitely had to do with Harm shooting her down on the bridge. She had given him her heart. It was there in her hands just waiting for him to take it from her. She'd even gift wrapped it for him! Did he even know that he was supposed to take it? Of course he did, he was just scared and she couldn't wait. Was she really that impatient? She should've just waited.

Then again she did wait. She didn't move her ring over right away. She gave him extra time and he hadn't taken it. What did that mean? Didn't he love her? She thought he did, but then why didn't he say anything? He always seemed to be jealous of Mic. He even got into a fight with him before. Thinking about that she had to laugh, remembering how they had both taken a swing and hit Bud. Poor Bud.

This just didn't make sense! Did Harm love her? She had to find out. She couldn't sit there any more just waiting for him to make up his mind. This had to be the end of it. She'd given him more than enough time.

She grabbed her keys and her purse. Closing and locking the door behind her, she was a woman on a mission.

A/N: I know these are really short and you are probably getting sick of them like this, but I want to stretch these out for a while. I hope you don't mind too much.


	3. Chapter 3 What if it's You

Part 3: What if it's you

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Jag.

Author's Note: I've been debating which part of this song to use for almost two days (do you know how hard it is to argue with yourself?). I hope I got the point across with this. Of course if you read this, please, please, please review it.

Setting: Sometime in the sixth season and just pretend that Harriet wasn't pregnant with baby Sarah. HM all the way!!

_"If I ever hold you I'll never let go_

_But if I never do how will I know_

_What if it's __you__"_

Mac never knew she could be so scared. What happened to the tough as nails marine? She was replaced by Sarah, the scared little girl who wanted to know if her feeling were right. She had been standing outside of Harm's apartment for almost an hour now. She didn't know if she could actually muster up the courage to go and knock on the door or if she should just get back in her car and drive away as quickly as she could.

Different scenarios kept running through her head. The first was that she would go and knock on his door, kissing him senseless the second he opened his door so that he didn't have time to ask her why she was there. The problem was she knew that there was no way she could be sure he wanted her. That was where her nightmare was, the unknown. The other scenario she had envisioned was that she knocked on his door and he had Renee there with him. Renee, just her name made Mac angry. She was a blonde bimbo, just the type that Harm always fell for. Renee was also the one that currently had him. If Mac had anything to do about it tonight would change all of that forever.

Summoning courage from somewhere she didn't even know was there Mac chose to raise her hand to the door. With each resounding tap of her knuckles against the hard wood she felt her heart speed up. She could feel all of the nerves in her body buzzing with anticipation. She still didn't know what to do or say when he answered the door, but she had to get this settled.

Suddenly the door swung open revealing Harmon Rabb Jr. She was transfixed on the spot. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans, a simple outfit really, but he couldn't have looked better to her. He smiled when he saw her, it wasn't his flyboy smile, but she would take anything at this point. That's all it took for her. She lunged at him like a tiger going in for the kill. Her lips crashing on his in a kiss that she hoped would tell him everything she couldn't say in words. He didn't back away but he didn't respond like she wanted him to either. Once she realized she was doing all the work she backed away, looking in his eyes for some kind of confirmation. She got it, but not in the way she expected.

A familiar female voice sounded from somewhere in the apartment making Mac's heart sink the second she heard it, "Harm, how could you!"

It was official; her worst nightmare had come true. Mac quickly turned on her heel and ran back down the hall and out of the building. Sliding into her car as quickly as she could she started the engine and hightailed it out of there.

She knew she couldn't go home to an empty apartment right now so she decided to drive around for a while. She didn't know where she was going to go right now, but anywhere was better than home. Home would just remind her of what she'd just done and that's the last thing she needed to be reminded of. She drove on autopilot the whole time, finding that she managed to get to Bud and Harriet's, amazed that she hadn't been in an accident with the amount of tears being shed. She glanced down at the clock noting that it was already after nine, guessing that little AJ was already in bed. It took less time than she would have figured for her to get out of her car and making her way to the Robert's door. Once she rang the door bell it didn't take too long for the door to open. Harriet was on the other side smiling as she saw Mac, taking a closer look her smile quickly faded into a look of concern, "What's wrong Ma'am?"

Mac barely managed to squeak out, "I was so stupid."

Without another word Harriet quickly wrapped her in a soft, motherly hug. Mac was her best friend and it killed Harriet to see her like that. Harriet rubbed her back soothingly and just let her cry, knowing Mac didn't cry often she knew it had to have been something big. When the bulk of the tears subsided Harriet let go a little, taking a good look at Mac. She had a feeling something had been up with her this last week at work, but she wasn't about to ask; now she finally had reason to. "What happened?" she asked, still trying to comfort her friend.

Mac sat down on the front steps, taking a deep breath. "I can't believe I did that."

"What did you do?" Harriet asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I…I kissed Harm." She said in almost a whisper.

"You did what?!" Harriet's eyes were as big as saucers.

"I went over to his house. When he opened the door I just… threw myself on him. He didn't even do anything Harriet. Not that I blame him. Renee was there." Words were now just spilling out of her mouth she didn't even know or care if they made sense anymore, she just need to get them out.

"You kissed the Commander?"

"Yes I kissed him. I still can't believe I did it." Mac said now starting to play with the hem of her shirt.

Harriet was now thoroughly confused, "What happened to Mic?"

Mac internally kicked herself for not telling Harriet about what had happened. "We broke up a week ago. I haven't seen him since."

"What happened? I thought you were going to get married."

"He found out how I felt about Harm. He knew he couldn't compete, so he left." tears forming in Mac's eyes once again.

Harriet shook her head, trying to wrap her head around all of the information she had just received. "So Mic left because you're in love with the Commander, and you kissed the Commander tonight."

"Yes Harriet. How could this happen? How could I let it happen?" Mac asked looking up to the sky as if the answer was going to be written in the stars.

"You're in love, anything can happen. Trust me it's not always what you want to happen, but anything can. Ma'am please believe me, this won't turn out as bad as you think it will. Even if it doesn't happen now something good will come from this. If nothing else at least you didn't marry a man you don't love." Harriet tried to get Mac to see the silver lining even though she knew it was going to be a long shot right now.

"That may be Harriet, but I have to work with Harm. This is going to change everything. What am I going to do?" For the first time since Harriet had met Mac she sounded like a lost little girl.

"What you're going to do is stay here for the weekend. You can worry about what you're going to do about the Commander on Monday. Trust me Little AJ will keep you busy." Harriet smiled and stood up knowing she was going to have the last word. Mac knew better than to argue at this point and followed Harriet into the house.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter I know it's longer than the last two. The length is just for michelle UK because that was the first flame I got for this fic, hopefully things will change now. By the way, if you're getting worried that this is going to be a sad story, it will change in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 I'll Be

Part 4: I'll Be

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Jag.

Author's Note: This is my absolute favorite song from Reba. If you've never heard it please take my advice and do it! I actually fell in love with the music video of this first on youtube, but it really doesn't have anything to do with this kind of love. Trust me if you want to treat yourself to a really sappy, sweet video go watch it right now! Of course if you read this, please, please, please review it.

Setting: Sometime in the sixth season, and just pretend that Harriet wasn't pregnant with baby Sarah. HM all the way!!

_"And when you'__re there with no one there to hold_

_I'__ll be the arms that reach for you"_

Mac awoke to the incessant ringing of a telephone. She knew it wasn't the sound of her own phone, and it took her a minute to remember where she was. That was when the flood of memories of the night before came to her. Putting those aside for a minute she listened as she heard Harriet answer the phone. Hearing only one side of the conversation made it hard for her to figure out who it was until she heard Harriet say, "Yes I've seen her, she came over here last night."

This made Mac listen even harder. She knew that it had to be Harm. She wasn't sure if she should be glad that he was worried about her or if she should have gone somewhere else, further into hiding. The next words from Harriet made her want to go out and steal the phone away from her, "No Commander, I don't think she wants to see you. She had a pretty bad night last night. I think she's still asleep in fact."

That couldn't have been further from Mac's mind at that time. She wanted to see him more than anything. She wanted to know if she screwed up their friendship for good. Although Harriet's next answer made her feel a little better, "Well if you think you can get her to see you come on over."

Mac's heart started to beat a little faster. He's actually coming over! Thank God! Then again, what if he wants to tell me that we can never have the relationship we used to? What if he's coming over to say good bye again? What if this is really the end for us? I don't think I could handle that.

Mac quickly made it into the living room where Harriet was just ending her conversation with Harm. Harriet obviously didn't know Mac was up, jumping when she saw her. "Oh sorry ma'am, I didn't realize you were awake."

"It's okay Harriet," Mac said, stifling a yawn, "the phone woke me up."

Harriet tried to hide the grimace that flashed across her face. "Uh, yeah, that was the Commander. He wanted to see you."

"Did it sound like a good thing or not?" Mac asked, even less comforted by the look on Harriet's face.

"I can't tell you for sure. He was very insistent that he had to see you today though. He wouldn't tell me why."

Mac shifted her eyes to the floor. She wasn't sure what to say, but she was still elated to know that he was at least willing to talk to her. "When is he coming?" She asked after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"He was just leaving as he hung up." Harriet said, turning around and going to the kitchen.

Mac knew that didn't leave her much time. Not that she really needed it; she didn't have any clothes with her other than what she was wearing the day before. So she slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower, and used a new toothbrush that Harriet had set out for her. Sliding back into the clothes she had on the night before was more than a little unsettling. Aside from the fact that she didn't like wearing dirty clothes, these clothes also brought memories with them. Memories that she really wanted to get away from at that moment.

As Mac left the bathroom she heard the doorbell ring. Knowing it wasn't her home, she let Harriet get the door. Even though Mac knew who it was she was still surprised to see Harm standing in the doorway. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. There were bags under his eyes, he was still wearing the same clothes from the night before, and his shoulders slumped as if he was carrying the weight of the world on them. His appearance may have left something to be desired, but Mac couldn't have been happier to see him. The night before she'd thought that he would never want to see or talk to her again, but here he was.

Harriet glanced back at Mac as if to ask if it was alright that she let him in. Mac just nodded in response. Without another word Harriet excused herself from the room to let them talk.

Harm spoke first, "Hi."

"Hi."

"Mac, can I ask you something?" Harm asked, not sure of what answer he was expecting to get.

"Sure." She replied, looking at her feet, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Why did you come over last night?" He asked, now not sure if he would like the answer he was about to get.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves as she started to speak, "I… I guess I just got tired of waiting Harm. You said in Australia that you needed more time, I decided that time was up."

He studied her for a moment, not sure of what to say to that. Then something else popped into his head, "What about Brumby? Isn't he in the picture anymore?"

"Actually," She sat down on the couch, "he's not. He left me about a week ago."

"Oh Mac, I'm sorry… I didn't mean…" He was evidently worried about her even though he still hated the guy.

"It's okay. He realized that he couldn't give me what I wanted." Looking him straight in the eye as she talked.

"And what is it that you want Mac?" He asked, finally coming to sit next to her.

"I thought that would be evident from what happened last night." She smiled sadly.

He took her hand in his rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand, "I have to say I didn't mind that. I just wish someone else wouldn't have been there."

She took her hand out of his at hearing those words, "About that. How did Renee take it?"

"She was pretty upset." He answered honestly. "But I should be thanking you. You really helped me out last night."

She eyed him curiously, "How's that?"

"I was going to break up with her last night anyway. You made it easier for me. Actually I didn't have to do too much after she saw that. She was gone in less than ten minutes from the time you got there." He said taking her hand once again.

Mac smiled up at him nervously, "So is she really gone?"

"Yes Sarah, she's gone. Not that you ever had to worry. I just wish you would've done that sooner."

She let out a slight chuckle, not sure what to do next. "What do we do now?"

"Well I was thinking that we could replay the events of last night, redone a little. Then we could go out for dinner later, and maybe a movie?" He smiled at her, his eyes sparkling like she hadn't seen them do in a long time.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" She smiled, leaning forward and pressing her lips lightly to his. This time he responded fully. Pulling back they both felt more content then they had in a long time. They knew that for once they'd gotten things right. She laughed lightly, thinking about her conversation with Harriet the night before, "You know something? Harriet was right."

"About what?"

"She said anything could happen when you're in love."

"Are you telling me that you love me?" He asked, putting a finger under her chin to raise her face to his.

"Yeah I guess I am. I love you Harmon Rabb Jr." she leaned in and caught his lips again.

"I love you too Sarah Mackenzie."

A/N: So what do you think? Should I leave it here? I can't decide. Depending on reviews I may have to make a sequel, and that's something I've never done.


End file.
